User blog:GlitterInformer/Pretty Cure Plus and Minus Game - VILLAIN EDITION: Round 8 Recap
After 12 days, Round 8 is complete at last! We are over halfway to the end of Phase 1! Hang in there, everyone! Here's a detailed recap of everything that's happened so far. As summary, 43 villains will be moving on to Phase 2 and 42 villains have been eliminated. Round 9 will be uploaded on Wednesday! Chronology *Eas PASSED due to winning the previous Plus and Minus game and will move on to Phase 2. Phase 1 Round 1 *Kintoleski, Dark Pretty Cure, Queen Mirage, Twilight, Ruru, and Doctor Traum PASSED and will move on to Phase 2. (Doctor Traum passed with only 0 points.) *Goyan, Desperaia, Sasorina, Lock, and Dark Lemonade FAILED and have been eliminated from the game. Round 2 *The Kiryuu sisters, Bunbee, Bel, Julio, and Papple PASSED and will move on to Phase 2. *Pisard, Bloody, Noise, Marsh, and Samidare FAILED and have been eliminated from the game. Round 3 *Anacondy, Cure Marine Mirage, Joker, Phantom, and Shut PASSED and will move on to Phase 2. *Kujou Hikaru, Dorodoron, Gamao, Regina, and Gelos FAILED and have been eliminated from the game. Round 4 *Kiriya, Westar, Cure Moonlight Mirage, Siren, Bibury, and Dark Mint PASSED and will move on to Phase 2. (Dark Mint passed with only 0 points.) *Scorp, Close, Chikurun, Purple Buggy, and Warp FAILED and have been eliminated from the game. Round 5 *Mucardia, Mephisto, Bad End Beauty, Deusmast, and Daigan PASSED and will move on to Phase 2. *Karehan, Arachnea, Freezen & Frozen, Howling, and Black Fang FAILED and have been eliminated from the game. Round 6 *Northa, Dune, Ira, Dyspear, and Dark Matter PASSED and will move on to Phase 2. *Girinma, Isohgin & Yadokhan, Baritone, Benigyo, the Demon King, and Cook FAILED and have been eliminated from the game. (Benigyo was eliminated despite having -3 points.) Round 7 *Moerumba, Moebius, Bad End Peace, Marmo, and Orba PASSED and will move on to Phase 2. (Moerumba passed despite having +3 points.) *Bassdrum, Red, Silver Clock, Trauuma, and Dark Onibi FAILED and have been eliminated from the game. Round 8 *Wolfrun, Bad End March, Bicine, Toymajin, and Baron Salamander PASSED and will move on to Phase 2. *Gekidrago, Hadenya, Klein, Sparda, Noir, and Bottom FAILED and have been eliminated from the game. (Noir was eliminated despite having 0 points.) Overall *Kiriya, Moerumba, Kintoleski, the Kiryuu sisters, Bunbee, Mucardia, Anacondy, Eas, Westar, Northa, Moebius, Dark Pretty Cure, Cure Marine Mirage, Cure Moonlight Mirage, Dune, Siren, Mephisto, Wolfrun, Joker, Bad End Peace, Bad End March, Bad End Beauty, Ira, Marmo, Bel, Phantom, Queen Mirage, Shut, Twilight, Dyspear, Orba, Deusmast, Julio, Bibury, Papple, Ruru, Daigan, Doctor Traum, Bicine, Dark Mint, Toymain, Baron Salamander, and Dark Matter PASSED and will move on to Phase 2. *Pisard, Gekidrago, Kujou Hikaru, Karehan, Dorodoron, Goyan, Girinma, Gamao, Arachnea, Hadenya, Bloody, Desperaia, Scorp, Isohgin & Yadokhan, Klein, Sasorina, Bassdrum, Baritone, Noise, Regina, Red, Close, Lock, Sparda, Benigyo, Chikurun, Noir, Gelos, Freezen & Frozen, Dark Lemonade, Bottom, Howling, the Demon King, Marsh, Silver Clock, Purple Buggy, Black Fang, Warp, Trauuma, Samidare, Cook, and Dark Onibi FAILED and have been eliminated from the game. Rankings These rankings are temporary and will change as the game progresses. Category:Blog posts